This invention relates to a food carrier in the form of a sleeve box which includes a food container and a surrounding sleeve.
The present invention provides a device for transporting food securely while limiting the user""s exposure to heat should the food be heated. The container has a base and a removable dome cover. The sleeve includes a base, opposite sides and a connecting handle located over the base. At least one of the opposite sides of the sleeve has a locking tab. The container base has an out turned flange forming a groove. The sleeve is fitted around the food container with its locking tab fitted restrictively into the base groove, thereby assisting to secure the food container within the sleeve. A vent may be formed in the sleeve which is aligned with a vent in the dome cover to allow heat to escape from any heated food within the container.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for an improved food transport container.
Another object of this invention is to provide for a sleeve with a side locking tab which engages the container when the sleeve surrounds the container to minimize slippage of the container from the sleeve.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide for aligned vent openings in the sleeve and food container to allow heat to escape from the container.
Other objects of this invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following description.